McKeller's stories
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Série de petits moments McKeller. De la romance donc, mais aussi de l'humour.
1. Tictac fait la bombe

**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._ **

**Tic-tac fait la bombe**

― Rouge ou bleu? l'interrogea la doctoresse avec gravité.

Le regard fou de McKay allait de l'un à l'autre; il était incapable de faire son choix. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, c'était le vide total.

Tic-Tac.

Il savait que Jennifer comptait sur lui, qu'elle avait BESOIN de lui, mais son petit hamster était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac.

Il devait trouver la solution à cette crise, il en allait de son avenir et de celui de sa belle.

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac.

― Rodney, l'apostropha la jeune femme, sur les nerfs.

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac!

Une goutte de sueur traça lentement son chemin le long de sa tempe, puis de sa joue et, enfin, de son cou.

TIC-TAC.

Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui d'empêcher les catastrophes intergalactiques, aussi? Ça lui mettait une de ces pressions!

TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC.

― Rouge ou bleu? Décides-toi!

TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC.

― Rodney! Vite!

BOOM!

― Euh… Bleu, lâcha le scientifique, à tout hasard. (Jennifer prit un air sceptique.) Non, non. Rouge!

Le médecin acquiesça, satisfaite et souriante, mettant de côté la robe bleu pour enfiler la rouge.

Rodney souffla. Bombe désamorcée.

**FIN**


	2. Au secours!

**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._ **

**Au secours!**

Jennifer s'était brutalement figée. Les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant une marre s'étendre aux pieds de sa bienaimée.

― Au secours! À l'aide! s'écria-t-il, complètement paniqué.

Il n'y eut personne pour répondre à son appel.

― Oh mon Dieu, de Dieu, de Dieu, de Dieu!

Il prit une grande inspiration et, retrouvant bientôt un semblant de calme – très relatif, donc – il obligea gentiment – hystériquement – la doctoresse à s'asseoir, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

― Tiens bon Jennifer, tout va bien se passer, fit Rodney, peu rassurant.

Il saisit le premier morceau de tissu qui lui tomba sous la main, puis entreprit d'éponger la flaque de fluide corporelle qui s'étendait doucement – comme pour le narguer – sur le sol dur et froid.

― Surtout, tu prends de grandes respirations, reprit-il en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'avait absolument plus aucun contrôle sur la situation ni sur lui-même.

― Ah non! s'exclama-t-il soudain, lumière se faisant. C'est le contraire, il faut faire « ouf, ouf, ouf ».

― Rodney, l'appela paisiblement le médecin.

― Allez, fais le avec moi. Ouf, ouf, ouf.

― Rodney…

― Ouf, ouf, ouf.

― Rodney! cria-t-elle pratiquement.

― Ouf, ouf…

L'astrophysicien s'arrêta dans son manège, continuant toutefois, sans s'en rendre compte, à secouer les mains pour l'encourager. Il était rouge écrevisse, au bord de la surcharge. L'électricité dans l'air qui émanait de lui aurait suffit à alimenter les boucliers de la Cité.

Jennifer posa un regard apaisant sur le génie.

― J'ai seulement perdu les eaux, chéri, je n'ai même pas eu ma première contraction encore.

**FIN**


	3. De la valeur d'une frite

**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._ **

**De la valeur d'une frite**

Rodney écoutait distraitement – en fait, pas du tout! – les bavardages de ses amis, préoccupé qu'il était par le contenu de son plateau repas. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le silence avait gagné la tablée et qu'il était le centre de l'attention générale. Il ne vit donc pas non plus les sourires malicieux des membres de son équipe.

Une main tenta une approche furtive. Objectif : la montagne de frites. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait sa cible et se saisissait d'une pomme de terre, elle reçut un violent coup de fourchette.

― Aïe! s'exclama Sheppard, plus par surprise que par mal.

Le scientifique pointait sur lui un ustensile menaçant tandis que Ronon et Teyla éclatait de rire. Le militaire, quant à lui, arborait une mine bougonne, enfantine, blessé dans son orgueil.

Rodney eut un sourire suffisant de satisfaction, puis affirma, le plus sérieusement du monde :

― La nourriture, c'est personnel à chacun. C'est sacré. Et je ne laisserai aucun pique-assiette becqueter dans mon plat.

Ses compagnons prirent un air sceptique. Il était de notoriété publique que McKay et la bouffe étaient de grands amis, mais de là à leur servir ce discours.

John s'apprêtait à lancer une de ses fameuses répliques railleuses quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue du Docteur Keller. La jeune femme prit place auprès de l'astrophysicien, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'empara d'une frite en toute innocence, qu'elle mordit en souriant.

Elle mastiquait tranquillement, mais cessa soudain lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous, excepté Rodney – qui semblait un peu gêné – la regardait fixement.

― Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

― J'espère, avança l'athosienne sur le ton de la confidence, que vous avez conscience de la valeur de cette frite pour Rodney.

Jennifer haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

― Une bague de fiançailles, à côté de ça, ça fait terne comme déclaration d'amour, renchérit Sheppard, malicieux.

― Vous êtes la seule qu'il laisse approcher de sa bouffe, précisa la satédien, pour qu'elle comprenne bien le sens des paroles du Colonel.

Le visage de la doctoresse s'illumina de compréhension.

Rodney, lui, rougit comme une écolière prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, mais il n'eut pas à subir les sarcasmes et les moqueries, Jennifer s'était jetée sur ses lèvres.

**FIN**


	4. Cerveaux en ébullition

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Cerveaux en ébullition**

― C'est tout simplement remarquable Rodney, tu images le potentiel de cette découverte, déclara Jennifer, toute excitée.

― Un peu que j'imagine, ça vaut au moins un prix Nobel ça! renchérit joyeusement son compagnon, encore plus survolté que sa bien-aimée.

― Rodney, tu sais que c'est impossible, le tout est classé secret défense.

― Je sais ça, mais ça n'enlève rien au grandiose de la chose; si quelqu'un mérite un prix Nobel, c'est bien moi.

― C'est vrai. Tu mérites même mieux qu'un prix Nobel au vu de toutes tes réalisations, rajouta-t-elle, flatteuse.

Elle le trouvait tellement adorable à cet instant précis, il avait l'air d'un gamin le matin de Noël. Oui, il aurait reçu un EPPZ en cadeau qu'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux. Et les compliments de la jeune femme ne firent qu'accroître son bonheur, bien qu'il manifestât une pointe de gêne; une sorte d'humilité qu'il n'avait qu'à son égard.

― Oh, mais tu sais, je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans toi, précisa l'astrophysicien, sincère. Tes connaissances sur le corps humain m'ont été indispensables. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

― Plus que Sam? fit la doctoresse, taquine.

― Eh bien, Sam est intelligente, admit Rodney, mais elle œuvre dans le même domaine que moi et donc, inévitablement, elle arrive en second. Toi, tu me complètes, tes recherches portent sur des matières qui ne me sont pas particulièrement familières, ce qui fait de toi la meilleure dans ton domaine et moi le meilleur dans le mien. Ainsi, on peut dire qu'à nous deux, nous sommes les plus grands génies de la Voie Lactée et de Pégase réunies. Un incontestable duo de choc!

Jennifer demeura silencieuse, prenant le temps de mesurer toute la valeur des louanges que le scientifique venait de lui faire. Il arborait un large sourire, son sourire typiquement Rodney McKay, celui qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était spécialement fier de lui. Seulement, cette fois, il avait ce rictus pour elle, pas pour lui-même. Juste pour elle.

Lentement, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent.

Puis, ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle se jeta sur lui; sur sa bouche. Rodney la rattrapa maladroitement. Surpris d'abord, il ne tarda pas à se reprendre, répondant à son baiser avec force d'enthousiasme. Ils étaient surexcités. Deux véritables générateurs à naquadah; deux cerveaux en ébullition qui ne se pouvaient pu.

L'astrophysicien déposa une flopée de baisers papillons dans le cou de sa partenaire. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

― Hey oh! Je suis toujours là! leur rappela vivement Sheppard.

**FIN**


	5. Il faut qu'on parle

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Il faut qu'on parle**

― Rodney, il faut qu'on parle, déclara gravement Jennifer.

L'astrophysicien s'immobilisa instantanément, s'interrompant au beau milieu d'une tirade injurieuse à l'attention de Zelenka.

Ce dernier se sentit rapidement de trop.

― Je crois que je vais y aller, moi, j'ai un… générateur à naquadah sur le feu, s'excusa-t-il sans aucune subtilité.

Avant de sortir, il jeta un regard compatissant à son ami, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop préoccupé par ses réflexions pour l'avoir noté. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux la tempête d'émotions qui se bousculaient sous son crâne, lire les scénarios catastrophes qui y défilaient à une vitesse folle. Il avait exactement la même tête que lorsqu'on pointait une arme chargée sur lui.

Jennifer s'approcha doucement de son petit ami, consciente de son trouble. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, voulut l'apaiser avec des mots, mais le scientifique c'était déjà lancé dans un babillage de conjectures.

― Tu veux rompre, c'est ça, fit-il horrifié. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de la pléiade de défauts que je possédais. Tu t'es dit que ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup de rester avec moi parce que je suis loin d'avoir suffisamment de qualités pour compenser mon arrogance, mes plaintes incessantes et mon mauvais caractère en général. Oui, bien sûr, je suis extrêmement intelligent, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un argument de poids. Toi-même, tu es formidablement intelligente, alors pas besoin d'un autre génie dans ta vie. Et une belle femme comme toi, ça peut avoir bien mieux que moi. Un mec du genre top modèle, plus comme Sheppard au niveau du physique… Mais tu ne veux pas sortir avec Sheppard, toujours?! demanda-t-il soudain, franchement angoissé.

― Non! réfuta vivement la doctoresse.

― Ah. Tant mieux, parce que je l'aurais vraiment mal pris si tu m'avais quitté pour lui. Après tout, il est mon meill… Enfin, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Quoique, il ne le serait plus s'il osait te toucher, mais comme tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, le problème ne se pose pas. Ça m'arrange, je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à le détester pour le restant de mes jours.

― Rodney…

― Ronon! s'exclama brusquement le génie. Tu me quittes pour Ronon, c'est ça? Tu préfères ses gros muscles à mon gros cerveau, finalement. J'aurais dû accepter l'offre du Colonel quand il m'a proposé de m'entraîner au combat…

― Rodney, je ne suis pas avec Ronon! Je ne suis avec personne d'autre!

― Alors, tu me laisses juste parce que… tu ne m'aimes pas. Oh mon Dieu! Tu ne m'aimes plus! conclut-il, complètement défait.

L'astrophysicien posa une main sur son cœur, comme s'il était prêt à faire une crise cardiaque – ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux, à bien y penser. Tel un zombi, il marcha jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

― Tu ne m'aimes plus… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, accablé.

― Rodney, l'apostropha Jennifer avec une douce fermeté dans la voix. L'interpellé releva la tête, l'air perdu, et plongea son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée. La jeune femme lui caressa la joue pour l'empêcher de se détourner.

― Je t'aime Rodney, affirma-t-elle, sincère. Et tu as pleins de belles qualités autre que ton intelligence, quoique tu en penses. Je ne serais pas avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas.

― Ah oui? fit le scientifique, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser.

― Oui, approuva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle captura ses lèvres pour le lui prouver. Le couple échangea un langoureux baiser et la femme médecin sentit son amoureux se détendre contre elle. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin, Rodney était parfaitement calme et arborait un magnifique sourire, débordant de tendresse, qui faisait littéralement craqué Jennifer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, à se contempler l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que McKay se souvienne de la raison de la visite de son amante. Il se raidit de nouveau, même si moins nerveux qu'auparavant.

― De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

― Eh bien, en fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, pour nous.

― Oh. Une bonne nouvelle!

Le génie ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Jennifer rit doucement, puis annonça, radieuse :

― Je suis enceinte.

Rodney se figea un instant.

― Tu… Tu, tu es… Je vais être… Je vais être papa?

Il chercha confirmation dans le regard noisette de la doctoresse, celle-ci hocha la tête.

― Oui, Rodney, ajouta-t-elle, pour être sûre qu'il avait bien assimilé l'information.

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur la face de McKay; de la pure félicité. Tout excité, il embrassa fougueusement sa compagne, qui répondit avec enthousiasme à son étreinte une fois la surprise passée.

Puis, brutalement, le génie rompit le contact, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit.

― Il faut que j'aille le dire à John. Et à Teyla. Et à Ronon. À Radek aussi. Oh, et il va falloir je fasse parvenir la nouvelle sur Terre à Jeannie. Et à Carson également. À tout le monde, en fait! Mais à John, d'abord.

Et il s'élança sans préavis dans le couloir, l'air d'un joyeux timbré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait sur ses pas, prenait Jennifer par la main, et l'entraînait dans sa course au bonheur.

**FIN**


	6. Le petit nom d'amour parfait

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Le petit nom d'amour parfait**

― Mon anti-allergène d'amour?

Jennifer haussa un sourcil de manière plus que significative.

― Non, t'as raison, c'est nul, avoua Rodney, se replongeant aussitôt dans une réflexion intense.

― Tu sais, un « mon amour », un « pupuce » ou un « cocotte » m'irait très bien, lui assura la doctoresse.

― Toutes ces appellations sont d'une banalité, j'en veux une qui te rende justice.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire qui exprimait à la fois son amusement, son impatience, mais aussi, et surtout, son attendrissement. Il fallait admettre que l'acharnement du scientifique à lui trouver un petit nom d'amour hors de l'ordinaire, qui soit propre à elle seule, était tout à fait touchante, bien qu'exaspérante à la longue. Elle ne comptait plus les surnoms douteux dont elle s'était faite affublée par son amoureux.

― Mon antiacide porte-bonheur? proposa soudain l'astrophysicien, visiblement fier de sa trouvaille.

― C'est ce que je t'évoque, un antiacide, fit Jennifer, cherchant à comprendre quel cheminement dans la pensée de Rodney avait pu l'amener à offrir un tel nom d'amour.

― Je suis allergique au citron, tu le sais ça, et les citrons, c'est bourré d'acide. Tu es ma tueuse d'acide, ma sauveuse, ma… Wonder Woman… Hey! Wonder Woman, ce serait bien ça.

― Non, Rodney, je ne pense pas. Ni antiacide ni Wonder Woman.

― Batgirl alors? C'est une acolyte de Batman et j'adore Batman.

― Tu te vois m'appeler Batgirl devant les autres?

― Euh… non. Mais je pensais que c'était pour quand on était que tous les deux?

― Oui, mais tout finit toujours par se savoir. Et puis, tu t'imagines me murmurer à l'oreille, après l'amour, « Je t'aime Batgirl ».

― …Oui… couina-t-il, les joues rosies.

Face à l'absence de réplique de sa douce, McKay se sentit obliger de se justifier.

― Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup Batman et, disons que, bah Batgirl, quand j'étais adolescent, c'était un peu… euh… un fantasme…

La doctoresse se retint d'éclater de rire, consciente que son petit ami venait certainement de lui révéler une part de son jardin secret.

― Ne le dis pas à Sheppard! À personne! s'écria brusquement Rodney, réalisant l'ampleur de son aveu et son potentiel de moqueries.

― Bien sûr que non, l'apaisa Jennifer. Et elle posa une main rassurante sur la joue de son amant pour donner davantage de poids à ses paroles.

― Bien, acquiesça le génie, encore légèrement embarrassé.

Au bout d'une minute d'un silence gêné, la jeune femme ajouta :

― Tu n'es pas obliger de trouver mon petit nom tout de suite, tu as tout le temps.

― Non… non. J'y tiens, protesta Rodney, s'extirpant de son petit monde où il n'avait qu'une envie : se recroqueviller sur lui-même et mourir de honte.

― Très bien, lui concéda sa bien-aimée, compréhensive.

Et sur ce, son homme s'immergea de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il claquait des doigts comme lui seul le faisait, signe qu'il avait une idée lumineuse.

― Que dis-tu de « mon générateur à naquadah »?

― C'est mieux, admit le médecin, mais je ne suis pas sûre que…

― Nan, un générateur à naquadah, ce n'est pas à la hauteur, ce n'est pas assez… Bref, tu mérites plus, tu mérites la crème de la crème des petits noms d'amour.

― Et elle est de quel goût cette crème? demanda Jennifer, s'attendant au pire.

― Mon petit E2PZ chargé… lâcha prudemment McKay, un sourire grimaçant plein d'espoir sur le visage.

Sa compagne poussa un soupir tout en se parant néanmoins d'un rictus indulgent.

― On va instaurer une règle pour les petits noms, d'accord. Pas de anti-quelque choses, de super héroïnes ou de pièces de technologie.

― Ma petite gelée bleue?

― Ni de nourriture.

Rodney eut une mine dépitée.

― Tu es dur, bougonna-t-il.

― Voyons Rodney, tu dois assurément avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts dans la vie.

― Non, répondit-il, catégorique.

― Penses-y, au moins, l'enjoignit la doctoresse.

L'astrophysicien s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, tout en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, qu'il aimait, c'était… Oh. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur sa face. Il avait trouvé le petit nom parfait.

― Je sais comment je vais t'appeler, dit-il, confiant.

― Et je peux savoir? l'interrogea Jennifer, surprise par son assurance.

― Jennifer.

― Euh oui, c'est mon nom.

― C'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler.

La jeune femme l'observa curieusement, dans l'incompréhension.

― Autre chose que des anti-quelque choses, des super héros, de la nourriture ou de la technologie. Autre chose que j'aime, je ne vois que toi. Le nom de la femme dont je suis amoureux.

Jennifer rougit de la déclaration, timide, charmée. Aux anges.

― Tu sais quoi mon petit génie?

― Petit?

― Mon gros génie…

― Hey!

― Je t'aime.

Et elle l'embrassa.

**FIN**


	7. Cible localisée, arme chargée

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Cible localisée, arme chargée**

Jennifer pénétra le laboratoire sous le regard apeuré des scientifiques. Il émanait d'elle une détermination sans faille, dévastatrice.

Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur si ardente qu'aucun des membres de l'expédition ne se serait risqué à s'y plonger, de peur de s'y brûler pour ensuite se transformer en petit tas de cendres. À ce jour, la combustion instantanée n'avait pas été admise en tant que fait scientifique plausible, mais ils n'avaient assurément pas envie d'éprouver cette théorie douloureuse.

Les foulées de la jeune femme étaient longues et agiles, décidées, ne laissant aucun doute sur le but de sa visite.

La bedaine à l'avant, une main sur le bébé à naître, une puissance invisible repoussait les obstacles (tout le monde) sur son chemin, lui laissant le champ complètement libre. Ses yeux étaient mirés sur sa cible, plus rien ne pouvait arrêter sa course quand...

…se dressa devant elle un vaillant astrophysicien (absolument délicieux), mais cela ne la démonta point. Elle accéléra le pas, voyant les traits de son génie (à croquer!) se peindre d'angoisse. Et alors que l'homme (tellement adorable) fermait les yeux en prévision de la collision, elle se jeta avidement sur sa bouche.

La terreur oubliée et la surprise se dissipant bien vite, Rodney répondit avec tout autant de passion à son baiser, la joie d'être toujours en vie décuplant son plaisir. Le couple ne se sépara qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Jennifer demeura accrochée à son physicien préféré, murmurant contre ses lèvres, presque suppliante :

― J'ai envie de toi Rodney.

― Ah… euh… mais je… tu… nous… on ne peut… pas… pas maintenant… je travai… Oh!

La doctoresse s'était pressée contre lui, faufilant une main sous son chandail, taquinant son torse de ses doigts fins, le sourire gourmand.

― Euh… Jen… Jennifer… on est pas… seul…

La jeune femme arrêta un moment ses gentilles caresses, le temps de se retourner pour lancer un regard meurtrier à ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà quittés la pièce. Les survivants déguerpirent sans demander leurs restes. Après quoi, Jennifer repris ses activités.

― Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de l'astrophysicien, tendu dans tous les sens du terme.

― Hum… oui, répondit-il distraitement, la voix rauque de désir. Le médecin eut un sourire carnassier, il était à sa merci.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une douce insistance, leurs langues faisant rapidement de même. Rodney posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de la doctoresse, la pressant contre lui pour mieux apprécier sa chaleur. Jennifer s'agrippa farouchement à son veston, l'attirant avec lui contre le bureau le plus proche. Elle poussa un gémissement contre la bouche de son amant qui répondit lui-même par un grognement. Il la souleva légèrement de terre, juste assez pour l'asseoir sur la surface du pupitre. Jennifer s'arqua, envoyant sa tête vers l'arrière. Rodney se perdit aussitôt en baisers dans son cou, caressant tendrement son ventre rebondi d'autre part. La jeune femme glissa une main dans les cheveux du scientifique. Celui-ci marmonna son nom en réponse, soulevant lentement la robe de maternité de sa douce.

Durant ce temps, l'autre main de Jennifer était partie en exploration, mais pas du corps de son amoureux. Elle était partie à la recherche… À la recherche de quoi? D'un appui sur cette surface dure, encombrée de mille gadgets, qu'était son bureau? Ou d'autre chose?

Cette réflexion fit tranquillement – très tranquillement – son chemin dans l'esprit de Rodney, esprit déjà très pris. Mais génie qu'il était, ça fit malgré tout tilt dans sa tête, bien que tardivement.

Il se sépara brusquement de sa belle.

― Tu n'es pas venu ici pour moi, mais pour mon chocolat, dit-il avec certitude, dépité.

Jennifer eut une moue coupable.

― Désolé chéri, mais personne ne peut distraire une femme enceinte de son objectif.

**FIN**


End file.
